The present invention relates to a sensory stimulation apparatus designed to help alleviate pain, stress, tension and headaches using the principle of distraction.
A vast majority of the population suffers from stress, tension and headaches, with many headaches being stress and tension related. Furthermore, a vast majority of the population also experience muscle pain, joint pain and other body pains. Comprehensive research and experimentation has found that lightly stimulating the forehead and other body parts in a back and forward multi-fingered motion can help relieve stress, tension, headaches and body pain. By controlling the exact amount of pressure and variable contact of the different types of stimulator finger attachments, a pleasurable sensory impulse is created which opposes existing pain related impulses, resulting in a distraction that substantially inhibits pain.
In an attempt to relieve tension, stress, headaches and body pains many people rely on prescription or over-the-counter drugs which provide varying degrees of pain relief, but also can cause addiction and other adverse side effects, not to mention the ongoing expense of replenishing supplies. Stimulator therapy is an alternative to drugs, but access to a professional for stimulator therapy is time consuming and expensive as well as inconvenient. In the absence of prescription or over the counter drugs, or of a masseur/masseuse, many people resort to other vices such as alcohol or illicit drugs to rid themselves of pain, headaches, stress and tension.
A number of devices have been disclosed in the past which aim to relieve tension or headaches. Prior art includes vibrators for the scalp or temples, as well as massaging or combing devices for the scalp.
Vibrators and stimulators offer a rubbing or kneading action which differs substantially from the feel of the sensory stimulator. The vibrator and stimulator devices also operate on a different principle which is to promote relaxation and pain relief by vigorously rubbing or kneading to improve circulation. In contrast, the sensory stimulator operates on the principle of distraction by providing a variable contact, highly sensual sensory stimulus, which acts as an opposing force or distraction to inhibit pain.
Other previous patents disclose stimulator or combing-devices designed for the scalp. Current scalp stimulator devices are complicated and cumbersome. They are relatively heavy and, in some cases, require attachment to additional motors and/or power supplies. Current scalp stimulator devices do not provide the flexibility of adjustable speed controls, adjustable pressure and contact points and the ability to quickly replace the stimulator configuration to alter the stimulator characteristics of the device. Also the scalp stimulator devices are not designed to address pain in other parts of the body (i.e. arm, leg, neck, etc.).
Individuals who suffer from headaches, stress, tension and body pain need a simple, portable, light-weight device for stimulating the forehead and other body parts to create an opposing force or distraction to inhibit pain and induce a more relaxed and pleasant state. This device should be designed to accommodate each individual and pain type by offering the flexibility to alter the characteristics and sensation of the stimulation by adjusting the speed of the stimulation action, by adjusting the contact pressure of the stimulator nipples and fingers, and/or changing the stimulation nipple or finger type or arrangement.
My invention is a simple, portable, lightweight apparatus designed to stimulate the forehead for the relief of pain, stress tension, or headaches using the principle of distraction to inhibit pain. The apparatus allows for the flexibility to change the type or configuration of the stimulator nipples or fingers, the amount of contact pressure of the stimulator nipples or fingers, and the speed of the sensory stimulation action.
The apparatus consists of a semi-circular housing or stimulator beam which fits across the forehead. This stimulator beam contains an elongated, flexible stimulator belt onto which is formed a group of stimulator elements such as fingers. The stimulator belt, with its stimulator fingers, oscillate back and forth across the forehead to deliver a highly sensual stimulating action. The stimulator fingers extend from the strap through a foam pad to protrude approximately 1/8 inch beyond the foam pad and can be changed as the need dictates. An adjustable support strap supports the stimulator beam in contact with the forehead, allowing adjustment of the amount and force of contact to suit each case and individual.
The stimulator belt may be integrated with the stimulator fingers as one unit or the stimulator belt may consist of two pieces, a drive belt and a finger strip. If the stimulator belt is made up of a drive belt and a finger strip, the finger strip attaches to the drive belt by means of a hook and loop fastener which permits the user to easily change the finger strip and, thereby, change the configuration of the stimulator fingers and the characteristics of the stimulation sensation.
The drive unit of the apparatus fits over the left temple of the user. The drive side contains a rotating lever driven by a D.C. gear motor which pulls the stimulator belt across the forehead.
The energy source such as a battery pack is located over the right temple of the user. This right side of the apparatus also includes a return spring which opposes the rotating lever on the drive side to pull the stimulator belt back across the forehead of the user.
The apparatus may be easily modified to address pain in other body parts such as the neck, arm, and leg. The shape of the support beam and support means would be modified to provide stimulating action to the applicable area.
My invention is a simple, portable, lightweight apparatus which provides stimulation and pleasurable sensory impulse; creating for the user a state of relaxation and distraction from existing pains, and acting as a substantial pain inhibitor. It allows the user to alter the characteristics and feel of the stimulation by varying the speed of the stimulator action, by varying the amount of contact of the stimulator fingers, or by changing the type and configuration of the stimulator fingers.